Storm Runner
by FeistyDragon
Summary: It started with a phone call. "He didn't even make it to the hospital." Then a few ambushes, being held at gunpoint, a chase through a harrowing storm, and some confessions and explanations. "If you wanted your fortune so bad, why didn't you kill Jake sooner, Edward?"


**I haven't written anything on here for a while I just realized. Life's just so busy for me and I don't even know how I put this together so quickly. Anyway, drop a review in the box when you're done. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. I only own the plot.**

**I want to thank poisonismydrug for betaing this and ObsessedtwibrarianOtb and sorryeyescansee for creating the cover for this story despite the fact you can't see it that well on here. Their work on it is amazing, and** **ObsessedtwibrarianOtb does covers for pretty much anything and they're awesome and badass. Go to my page for the link if you want to see the full cover and you should go check out ObsessedtwibrarianOtb's page on fictionpad to see some of her graphic work.**

**Plot Summary: It started with a phone call. "He didn't even make it to the hospital." Then a few ambushes, being held at gunpoint, a chase through a harrowing storm, and some confessions and explanations. "If you wanted your fortune so bad, why didn't you kill Jake sooner, Edward?"**

* * *

It was pouring rain outside; stridently thundering with lightning flashing throughout the windows of her apartment. Bella Swan was a simple young lady, twenty-five, and lived with her best guy friend from middle school, Jacob Black. They had been living together for the past few years, and they loved living together. There was something stirring in the air at their apartment involving their personal feelings for each other, but neither ever did anything about it. Of course whenever either of them brought home a date for the night, only then did either one of them realize what they felt for the other.

Bella was in the kitchen looking through some of the mail they had gotten while glancing at the daunting weather outside. She was thinking that she was lucky that she didn't need to work for the night and come home through the appalling weather. She was reading a magazine that was about electronics that Jacob had ordered when the house phone suddenly rang.

She walked over to where the phone was to find an unfamiliar number on it. She questioned the number before thinking that the worst it could be was another telemarketer looking to vacuum her money away from her. She shrugged off the unknown number and answered it.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Bella, I have some bad news for you," a raspy voice started through the phone. She recognized that voice.

"Sam? What's wrong?" she questioned quickly, wondering what Jacob's friend was calling her for.

"Bella, Jake and I were on our way to your apartment when a drunk driver hit Jake and me."

"Are you two okay?" she quickly asked, concerned for Jake and his friend. Her father was a cop and she was familiar with how bad some of those car collisions could be.

"Bella," he began, pausing a moment. "I'm pretty banged up, but I'm going to pull through." He took another pause as if he didn't want to admit to what happened. "Jake on the other hand…didn't make it. We were on our way to the hospital and his injuries were too severe. He didn't even make it to the hospital."

It was silent throughout the house with only the erupting sounds of the thunder audible. She couldn't believe what she was listening to. Her mind couldn't process that her best friend was dead; somehow her hand had been capable of leaving the phone by her ear to listen to Sam continue.

"Bella, I know this is a shock for you, but it's true. He's gone."

She didn't want to hear anymore. She hung the phone up and went to her living room to grab her coat and car keys. She needed the proof and had to talk to Sam herself.

~Storm Runner~

"I am sorry to inform you, Miss Swan, but Jacob Black has passed away. He passed away on his way to the hospital in the ambulance. His friend, Sam Uley, has some severe injuries, but is suspected to make a full recovery. I am very sorry for your loss, Miss Swan," Dr. Gerandy informed her.

Bella was visiting Sam for a little bit when Dr. Gerandy took her into the hallway to talk to her about Jake. It was unbelievable for her, but she now knew that Sam spoke the truth about the death of her best friend. The reality that she was never going to see her best friend alive again was too much for her.

Dr. Gerandy left shortly afterwards, leaving her in front of Sam's room. After shedding some tears, she walked back into Sam's room. Sam had many cuts and bruises invading his body along with a broken leg and a few other sprained limbs. The sight made her want to sob even harder and it only made her image how appalling her best friend's body had to look.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I told Jake that we shouldn't have tried to come home until the rain lightened up, but he wouldn't listen. I know how much he meant to you," Sam spoke, not knowing what else to do. He would have comforted her if it had not been for the fact that he had a broken leg in a sling and his body was not so aching with pain.

"Sam, I'm not mad at you. I can't process that he's really gone. I'd known him ever since middle school, and I lived with him for the past few years. I know everything about him and more than a friend should know. The only reason I do though is because he has no one else to talk to. He has no family left. His dad left him and then was killed by drug overdose; his mom was murdered by a masked gunman. No siblings and no known aunts, uncles, or cousins. His grandparents died when he was little and no known godparents. Jake was my best friend and like the brother I never had and he thought of me as the sister he never had. He was my family that I got to see all the time. He was the rock in my life and made me who I am today. I can't believe he's gone!" she wailed, sitting down in a chair. She covered her face with her hands and started to sob again. Actually saying all of that made her realized just how much he had meant to her and how he wasn't going to have any grieving family for his death. It was a sad factor.

Sam let Bella have her moment to let some of her concealed sadness escape herself. He could not excuse her from her behavior. He felt the same way, but he wasn't letting it out like she was. Jake and he had known each other since elementary school. They were practically brothers, something that neither of them had. They had a strong bond that he was going to miss. He couldn't believe that he was gone either.

"Bella," Sam calmly started, "there was something that Jake said to me before he passed that concerned you."

"What?" she questioned, surprised that he would say something about her with one of his last breaths.

"He stated that you can have whatever he possesses wherever they may lurk in this world, but to be cautious of some of them. He also said that you were the best roommate that anyone could ask for and he'll always remember the years the two of you spent together as best friends. He wouldn't have traded your friendship for anything in the world, but was close to giving something up in order to preserve your friendship. What, I have no idea, but he said something else. The last thing was that he loved you more than a best friend should've, and he meant love as in romantic feelings. I think he loved you, Bella."

Bella couldn't hold herself together anymore. She began to cry again while it thundered and rained outside the hospital. The very storm that cost her her best friend.

~Storm Runner~

Three weeks later and a week after the funeral for Jake, Bella was in Jake's room. It was the first time that she had entered it since his unfortunate death. She wanted to let his room remain as constant as she could manage which meant she wasn't going to even attempt to find another roommate. The room denoted too much to her to let another person taint what was once Jake's room.

The surface of the room made her remember Jake's personality. The last three weeks had been brutal for her. She was not accustomed to not having her roommate not coming back home at the strangest hour or him requesting that she wash his clothes for her in exchange for dinner at a restaurant of her choosing once a week. His room was somewhat messy with some stray pieces of clothing that she never bothered to clean because she wanted something that had his scent on to remind her of him.

She walked over to his closet to look through his clothing. Mostly jeans and t-shirts were contained in his closet. She looked on the ground to find several boxes that contained his shoes and some other boxes that contained some personal stuff that now belonged to her. In fact, everything belonged to her, or at least Jake had stated verbally. She knew he was wealthy and contained a secure bank account, but for the time being she didn't want to deal with the legal process of obtaining the money without a lawyer or an actual will.

She continued to look through his closet and boxes. She began to riffle through them and sat on the floor. She discovered some old photos of them when they were in high school. She especially admired a picture with him wrapping his arms around her waist protectively. She was around seventeen years old and her best friend thought he needed to protect her. She was like the queen and he was like a knight in shining armor. It wasn't like she needed protection when her father was already a cop. She loved that he was protective of her even though it wasn't necessary. She came across another photo of the two of them lying underneath a tree with her head in his lap, but in the background, she saw another person. It looked like her old friend, Edward Cullen, but brushed it off because he absolutely hated Jake. He wouldn't have been near her with Jake near her.

She put the photos away and got up off the ground. She looked on the shelf above his clothing rack to find some more shirts, classic books, some video games, but one thing engaged her eyes. She reached out for the object which was a box about the size of an orange. The box looked like a safe, but without the padlock and door. It was made of a type of metal and it had a lock on it which made her curious of what was inside.

She stepped outside of the closet to get better lighting on the box; it was then that she noticed that the metal looked old and some of it was rusted. She took her phone out to take a picture of the box so she could send it to Sam later and ask him what it was. First, she was going to see if she could figure it out herself.

She placed her phone on his bedside table and took the box in between both her hands. While examining the box, she suspected she heard a noise, but brushed it off. She continued to examine it, looking for something that could notify her of what it contained on the interior.

After continuing to look for a clue to point her in the right direction, she decided to pick the lock. She pulled a bobby pin out from her hair and stuck it in the lock. She jiggled it around in the lock, but to no avail. She took out the bobby pin and started to shake it to try to figure out what was possibly in it.

She put the box on the bedside table to continue to look around Jake's room. In her search she found a lacrosse, ice hockey, and football sweatshirt, some rotting food, and an album that didn't look familiar to her. She sat up against the wall and opened the album to find some pictures that she didn't even know he had.

They consisted of embarrassing ones and ones that she didn't think Jake would've cared to have. It was a variety of things. From her father trying to teach her softball and to fish, to pictures of her sleeping and making stupid faces. There was even one of her going to her freshman homecoming dance with Jake since she and her ex-boyfriend had recently broken up.

At the end of the album, she found a DVD with "Bella" entitled on it with black marker. It made her curious so she took it out of the sleeve, and walked over to the DVD player Jake had setup in his room with his TV. Once everything was setup and the video was playing, she was surprised with the content it contained.

It was a slideshow of pictures, short clips, and videos of Bella in various stages of her young life to her life now. It didn't only contain her, but with some of her friends, father, and Jake. Watching it only made her realize that Jake was gone forever once again. She paused the video about ten minutes into it, not being able to finish the whole thing in one sitting without crying. Of course she had to stop the video at a picture of her with Jake at her dad's house just about ready to go to homecoming.

She sighed and wiped the few stray tears that had managed to escape her eyes. She never even realized how much time she had actually spent with Jake until she saw the many pictures that held many memories of her with Jake. She had forgotten half of those memories.

She looked under Jake's bed to find his old riding helmet and the one that he always let her borrow when he took her for a ride on his motorcycle when they were in high school. She didn't even think he possessed them still, but he proved her wrong. It was then that she realized that she was the owner of two motorcycles and a Ford truck once the proper paperwork was done and whatever other mechanical stuff was concealed in their storage garage. Nothing else was under his bed besides some more stray clothing so she got back up.

She was welcomed with the mysterious box once again. Behind it was a picture of them at their high school graduation. She hated how she looked next to Jake because her smile looked so horrible. He deserved someone more beautiful alongside him on his special day, but he had no girlfriend at the time. He was nice enough to buy her some flowers for their day though.

Somehow, the picture seemed to be daunting her to try her success at the box again. She knew she was going to fail at opening it, but grabbed the box nonetheless.

Suddenly, a loud cracking sound sounded throughout the apartment. Bella was about to make a run for the door to investigate what the noise was when the bedroom door burst open.

"Hands where I can see them!" a male voice ordered.

Bella didn't know what was going on at all so she complied with the demand. Once she got a hold of herself, she finally examined the situation. She was in her dead best friend's room with her hands up in the air with one hand holding the mysterious box and a man who looked around her age. The man was one that was at least six feet tall and composed of muscle. The man was also holding her gunpoint; the gun was pointed right in between her eyes. This was scaring her to death.

"Oh, Bella, what have you gotten yourself into with all the Blacks dead? It's unfortunate that I have to kill you now because you're a very beautiful lady," the mysterious man complimented, but it wasn't right. He had a devious smirk on his lips and had a gun pointed at her!

"How do you know my name and what are you talking about?" she questioned. This man didn't looked familiar to her at all and she didn't understand what he meant about all the Blacks dead.

"I am not obligated to tell you, pretty lady," he stated as he got closer to her with his gun. He had let his hand go limp to his side with the gun still in his grasp; Bella also let her hands go to her sides with the box tightly concealed in her hand. "I don't know if I can kill such a beautiful lady. I'm taken by my girl of two years, but you are beautiful. I bet my girl and you would get along quite well."

"Don't try to compliment me. You're a killer, not a gentleman," she hissed as the man circled her. She looked down at her feet to avoid his mischievous eyes.

"Oh, I can be quite the gentleman, Bella. My girl calls me quite the fucker too. Literally and figuratively. I've only ever killed people of Black blood, but you're going to be the one exception. Why my boss wants you dead, I don't know myself. What I know is that he wants what's in that box that is in your grasp," he whispered into her ear.

Bella didn't know what was worst: this strange man with a gun in his possession or giving up something that belonged to her best friend who was dead. What she knew was that one wrong move could result in her death.

"What the hell is in this box so bad that he wants me to be dead?" she questioned in a snarky tone.

He walked back to the front of her. She was still looking down at the ground so he grasped her chin in his fingers, inducing her to look at him. She only then realized his blues eyes almost made him seem like an okay guy. Almost.

"I know what's in it, but it is not position to tell you. However, you'll never know because you're going to be dead soon. Bella, tell me, you're a beautiful lady? How does one like you not have a strong, fierce boyfriend on his way to kick my ass?"

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"I'm surprised you aren't putting up more of a fight. I thought you'd be feistier than this. I've fought many Blacks in my short time doing this, but the men and women didn't go down without a fight. Now, you may not be a Black, but I bet you have a good kick."

"Well, you have a gun, dumbass. I know not to mess with a gunman. One wrong move can kill me instantly."

"Right, Daddy's a cop now ain't he? I bet Daddy had told you stories about his men getting killed by masked gunmen. He told you the do's and don'ts when stuck in a sticky situation. I bet he'd be so proud of you right now. I feel bad for him though. He's going to have to see his daughter's dead body within a matter of hours.

"I've put this on for long enough, Bella. Now, this is only going to hurt for a moment." He took several steps away from Bella and lifted his hand with the gun pointing right between her eyes once again. Bella knew no matter what she did, she was going to end up dead one way or another. She closed her eyes ready to yield to the bullet that was about to go through her skull.

The man was about to pull the trigger on the gun when he suddenly let his arm fall limp to his side again while he began to yell at someone who wasn't in the room.

"What the hell do you mean don't kill her? Don't you want what's in the box? You sent me here in the first place! Damn it!"

The mysterious man started to curse his head off and his head started to turn as red as a fire truck. He was so infuriated that he ran over to the wall and started to punch it, denting it in several places.

While the man was on a rampage, Bella opened her eyes and was in fight or flight mode. She flew out of that room as fast as a cheetah. The mysterious box still in hand, she closed the door quickly. She retrieved a chair and placed it under the door. She knew it wasn't going to help much given his size, but it was at least going to respite the man's following for a little while.

She dashed for her phone to call 911, but when she put the phone up to her ear, she was met with no dial tone. She looked at her phone line to realize the phone line had been cut. Cursing to herself quietly, she knew she was on her own. She had left her phone in the room with the gunman, and the man sounded like he was about to break free from the confinement of the room. She looked around her apartment to find nothing that could possibly help her with the man. A weapon of her own was no choice because she was as coordinate as an overweight potbellied pig and as small as an ant compared to the burly man. She knew she stood no chance against him in a hand to hand combat. She looked towards the exit of her house to find nothing else that could help her.

She ran as fast as she could towards the door just as she heard the breaking of a door. She grabbed her keys quickly and shut the door in the man's face. She made a run for her car with nothing but her keys and the mysterious box, quickly jumping into her car then driving out of there like a bat out of hell. It never occurred to her to ask one of her neighbors for help, but knew some of them despised her or were too old to understand the situation. Along with the fact that someone else would get involved and she didn't want anyone else to get killed because of something that she didn't even know what she was being accused of or her dead friend.

Where she lived was deserted for the most part. Nothing major for about fifteen miles, but that still astonished her when she wasn't pulled over for as fast as she was going. She had lost track of time of how long she had been driving for. She had been taking the most random roads she knew to try to cut the man off from her.

After driving for about another half an hour, there was no man or car in sight. She suspected that she was safe, but just to make sure, she decided to drive for a little while longer. She was driving down a road that led to a dead end when her car ran out of gas.

She sighed in exasperation that her car died in the middle of nowhere and she had no phone to call anyone. In the haste of her chase, she hadn't even realized that it had begun to rain and was beginning to get windy. It wasn't raining too hard or that windy, but that was likely to change. She was stressed out mentally and a complete mess physically. She threw her head onto the steering wheel which caused it to honk.

It started to rain more profusely which soured her mood even more because the only option to get home was to walk in the pouring rain and get hypothermia or spend the night in her car without heat. She was so caught up in trying to decide to what to do that she didn't notice a black figure come up to her car.

In a few seconds, her car window was broken, her car door was ripped open, and her body was being dragged out of her car. She was pushed up against the backseat of the door. It was almost pitch black outside, but she could still make out some of the man's facial features. This was a different man who looked familiar, but wasn't the one from before. This man was shorter than the other man, but still towered over her. He wasn't as built as the other man, but still had the upper hand between the two. For some odd reason he just seemed familiar to her and she couldn't figure out why.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell do you want with me?" she hissed at the man.

The man didn't speak, but slapped her across her face, leaving a stinging pain in her cheek. The man quickly reached through the shattered glass to get the box inside the car while keeping Bella trapped against the car with his massive frame. When the man displayed the box right in front of her eyesight, she began to struggle for it which ended up with another slap to her cheek.

"Oh so clueless and innocent, Bella, you don't even know what's in this box? Of course you don't because Black didn't 'fess up to you," he started before she decided to cut in.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know my name and Jake's?" she hissed again, trying to escape his concealment on her.

"That is unknown to you at the moment, and I know you and Black from another time when things were simpler. I guess I have to explain this whole story to you. You see, generations back the Blacks stole something very valuable to my family. A few centuries ago, one of the Blacks had stolen possessions of ours because we apparently killed several of their family members, got one of them pregnant, and stole some of their own fortunes when we had our own. Our families have been rivals ever since, but my family was clearly the dominate family. Ever since then we've been hunting the Blacks far and wide. Jacob was the last Black who was alive. Remember his mother being killed by a masked gunman a few years back? Well, that was a good friend of our family who is adopted into our family. He doesn't mind getting his hands dirty. In fact, I think you've already met him at your apartment. Emmett's his name. You're lucky he didn't kill you. The desponding factor being that you wouldn't have even known what you would've died for. In fact, I think I'll show you what you would've died for."

The man reached into his pocket to pull out a key. He put it into the lock that was on the box and twisted it. It opened with ease and he took the lock off of the box. He opened the box to show three different keys and a strange crest imprinted on the inside of the box.

"You seem confused. Remember those possessions that we got robbed of? They stole the only copies to all the keys to the safe that contains many of our fortunes in it. These keys have been passed down for generations in the Blacks and they're finally all gone. My family has dominated them. It wasn't so smart of you to put Black's picture in the paper for his death. I'm surprised that we didn't have to come kill him first, but I'll admit that I didn't come head first because you were in the way." He closed the box and put it in his pocket to protect it from the elements and Bella.

It was still pouring down rain; it was only getting fiercer by the minute. Both of them had their clothing clinging to their bodies, and Bella was getting colder and her hair was beginning to stick to her face. At this point she wanted to get the hell out of there alive.

"What the hell does any of this have anything to do with me?" she screeched.

"I guess I should tell you that or else you'll be thinking about it until you die or until Emmett gets the order to kill you. I'll say that you owe your life to me. When Emmett was about to pull the trigger on you, I stopped him because I wanted you for myself. Emmett was wearing an earpiece that recorded audio and video. I'm the one who sent Emmett to kill you, but then I decided to save your life. Why I did it is confidential to only me. However, I didn't except you to flee the scene with the literal keys to my family's fortunes."

"That still doesn't answer my damn question!"

"Geez, you're still as impatient as I remember. Bella, remember back to the eighth grade. Your first boyfriend, first kiss, homeroom buddy, and science partner."

It was then that she remembered why he looked so familiar. This man was Edward Cullen, her ex-boyfriend and the man that Jake despised. It suddenly made sense of why Jacob and Edward never wanted to within each other's presence. The family rivalries were what drove the two apart. It now made sense how he and Emmett knew her name and some unclear things that he had stated earlier. Something still wasn't making sense though. She didn't want to question it, but curiosity got the better of her.

The storm was picking up even more. The thunder was booming like a cannon every other minute. The lightning was lighting up the sky like a flickering light bulb, but it was still as black as a raven.

"If you wanted your fortune so bad, why didn't you kill Jake sooner, Edward?" Bella didn't want to think about it because she didn't want to think if he was taken away from her in middle or high school.

"Bella, you need to realize that it takes time to think of a plan to kill someone without any trace of you. It's not as easy as eating an ice cream cone and then all traces are gone. We can't eat a sandwich and leave all the crumbs behind or my family would've been in jail long ago. There are factors that go into this, but it seems like the drunk driver did my work for me. The Cullens will no longer have to be killers, but Bella I swear if you call the cops or tell another living soul about what my family has done due to the Blacks arrogance, I'll tell the cops that you were an accomplice for hiding what rightfully belongs to my family. I believe that will come with a hefty fine and I don't think Daddy will be able to pay bail for you.

"Bella, during the eighth grade and whenever we hung out in high school, I got a lot of information about Black from you. You only aided in the death of his mother and interfered with the seizing of what belongs to my family. I don't regret manipulating you like that or our relationship in middle school. I won't regret anything I did with you, Isabella Marie, but if you get in the way again, I may have to take the life that I saved. No Blacks left for you, Bella. Maybe you can come to the Cullen's side now. I wouldn't mind tapping your ass. You're a very beautiful lady, Isabella."

He took one of his hands and ran his fingers over her damp cheek. His fingers traced over there for a while then moved to trace her lips. Bella began to turn her head from his fingers. It wasn't right! This man, who was her ex-boyfriend, was trying to seduce her while they were having a serious conversation in the pouring rain.

Once she turned her head, he was upset, but he wasn't going to hit her again. It already killed him that he had to do that and he almost had to get her killed. He merely surrendered.

"Here, Bella." Edward took her hand and placed her phone in her hand. He had gone to her apartment and got it so she would have somehow to contact someone so she could get home. He knew she was going to run her tank dry as a desert. "I'm not giving you a ride back, Bella. I put my number in your phone; I hope to hear from you soon. Take the time to think some things through, but don't get the cops or anyone else involved.

"By the way, I bet Jake has a legal will formatted somewhere in his room. He knew he was going to be killed one day just not by a drunk driver. His faith was to die, and I know he wouldn't want you to linger on this matter of his death. He also didn't want you to yield yourself to death like you almost did when Emmett almost killed you. I think he would've wanted you to at least go down with a fighting chance; not accepting the fact that you were going to die.

"You're a beautiful lady who has so much potential to do something phenomenal with your life. You should go for the gold. Farewell, Bella."

He finally stepped away from Bella, giving her some personal space. The two of them stared at each other for a while before Edward smirked at her then went off towards his own car. He got inside his car, flashed the headlights then turned away on the road, leaving Bella in the pouring rain, alone and cold.

The rain was getting worst. It was pouring down so hard that it was hard for Bella to see four feet in front of her. The thunder was beginning to sound like an earthquake, and the lightning was lighting up the sky so much that various shapes could be made out.

Bella was frozen in her place. She didn't know how to register everything that Edward had told her. The Blacks and Cullens were rivals because the Blacks had stolen keys to the Cullens fortunes because they killed some of the Cullens, got one pregnant, and stole some of their fortunes. The Blacks dropped like flies over the years and Jake was the last one, but killed by a drunk driver.

When she thought about it really hard, everything that Edward had explained made sense. However, the reality of it was once again too horrific to accept. Edward had used her in more than one way. Both of them had a secret life that she had no clue about. They both were attractive, popular, intelligent and athletic guys in high school, but that didn't demonstrate what their personal battle was. Neither was who he appeared to be.

Bella got into the backseat of her car due to the fact that her driver seat window was broken. She lay down on the seats to try to let everything sink in before calling someone to come help her. The truth was too much for her. She didn't know what she was getting into when she became friends with Jacob Black or when she began to date and talk to Edward Cullen. The life she lived was more complicated for her than she thought and now she was going to pay the price. She was stuck in the eye of the storm, but was that a good thing? She traveled through this storm, but for what? Where was she to go from here? Run away or continue with life as if nothing happened besides the fact her best friend was dead?

"Jake, what the hell had you gotten yourself into, and now me? Why do I have to pay the price? The games have only just begun for me," she whispered to herself.

She fell asleep in the backseat of her car with the raging storm outside her car and an abounding amount of rain entering her car due to her broken window. She was unprotected from the elements and it was going to become more complex. Everything was going to change no matter what she chose to do. No matter how hard she didn't want to believe what she had learned, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She was infected with a virus that was going to quickly spread even though she didn't want it to, but this was her own faith.

Hours later, the rain ceased. Bella was still fast asleep in her car, soaking wet and alone. It was now night time and the moon was full and radiant, peeking through the remaining clouds in the sky. Its rays fell upon Bella as if they were trying to tell her that no matter the situation, there was always a sliver of hope.

* * *

**Published/Completed?: November 2, 2013**

**Yeah, this isn't usually my writing style, but I had to get the story out of my head. I'll say I originally made Edward dead and Jake the bad guy.**

**This was intended to be a one-shot, but maybe someday I'll make a few more chapters. I'll let you guys decide on that.**

**Drop a review saying what you liked and hated, and if you want me to expand this. If I do expand it, it won't be for like a month to a few months due to this intending to be a one-shot. So favorite and follow it also, that'll help with my decision too.**

**Anyway, I hope y'all have a great rest of the day/night:)**


End file.
